Secrets
by xRachelxBrowniex
Summary: Fletch has a 14 year old niece called Anna (OC). He never usually gets to see her as she lives so far away. When Anna's parents die, Fletch has to look after her. Will Fletch be able to remain calm when Anna is involved in a fight at school and will things get worse with the events that follow. [ON HOLD FOR NOW]
1. Chapter 1

"Come on, Anna! You need to go to school and I need to go to work!" Fletch yelled from the bottom of the stairs. He stood around waiting for a few minutes while he heard shuffling from up the stairs. "Hurry up!" Fletch yelled again, beginning to get impatient. He was starting to hear a bit more movement from upstairs now. "Coming!" Anna replied, hurrying down the stairs with her school blazer falling off her left shoulder and her bag being dragged down the stairs, banging on the floor as she went. "Sorry, I couldn't find my English book." Anna spoke innocently, hoping Fletch wasn't mad because she was making both of them late. He gave a little smile. "Come on…" Fletch replied, giggling quietly. Fletch picked up his things and they both hurried out of the door.

They arrived at Oakdean Academy 10 minutes later. "Right, have a good day…and remember that you're going to have to meet me at the hospital later because I'm working late and after the last time, I'd rather you're not home alone. I don't want the kitchen set on fire again!" Fletch said firmly, making sure he was getting his point across. "Ok, hope you have a good day to." Anna replied, closing the car door and heading into school.

As Anna walked through the corridor she stopped off at her locker to grab her math book for her first lesson. On the inside of her locker door was a picture of her mum, dad and her about 2 months before her parents died. It was in a magnetic heart photo frame with pink and red gems. "Nice picture…" A girl said from behind her, making it obvious that she was being sarcastic. "Go away Jayden!" Anna said, trying to ignore her. Jayden was a girl in Anna's form and most of her classes. She was 'queen' of the bullies and Anna's worst enemy. "You do know how gay that photo frame looks don't you? And why would you want a picture of you and your parents in your locker? I mean…really? That is just sad!" Tara spoke in a bratty voice. She was Jayden's best friend and 'sidekick'.  
The bell rang and all of the pupils evacuated the halls in a rather quick but messy manor. Anna pushed through the little group of bullies now surrounding her locker and made her way to form.  
"See you in hell Anna!" Jayden shouted as Anna turned the corner.

Meanwhile, Fletch had arrived at work and was getting ready to start his shift. "Morning Fletch." Ash said with a cheery voice. Fletch turned around and smiled while attaching his badge to himself. "Morning Ash." Fletch replied, leaving the room and waiting for a case.

As lunchtime approached for Anna she made her way to the girl's toilets before she went to eat. She was just washing her hands when she heard the voices of Jayden and Kayla heading her way. Anna grabbed her bag and legged it into a cubicle, locking it behind her and putting her feet up so they didn't know she was there. "Seriously though…her parents can't be that special. Why have them in her locker?" Jayden questioned.  
All of a sudden they heard a bang from behind them and turned around to see Anna running out of the toilets…Jayden and Tara followed her out.

"Anna!" Jayden shouted as she ran down the corridor, chasing Anna. Tara cut in front of Anna and shoved her HARD against the lockers to stop her. "OI! Jayden's trying to talk to you!" Tara yelled, directly into Anna's face. Jayden came over, looked Anna in the eyes and then punched her in the face. "Next time I call you…turn around and the consequences won't be as bad!" Jayden whispered firmly into Anna's ear, shoving her against the lockers firmly and walking off laughing with Tara who had now linked arms with Jayden.  
A teacher (Mr Sharp) had seen what Jayden and Tara just did and immediately ran over to Anna who was now sat on the floor with her head in her arms crying. "It's ok, Anna. Listen…I'm going to call an ambulance." Mr Sharp said, pulling out his phone. "NO!" Anna replied distressfully. He gave her a glimpse implying that he would call for one no matter what Anna said to him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where is she?" Jeff asked, as him and Dixie made their way through the school reception. The man guided them where the needed to go. Anna looked up to see that it was Jeff and Dixie but diverted her eyes straight back to the floor. "Anna?" Dixie asked as she bent down and put her hand on Anna's knee to try and comfort her. Anna flinched away. "Darling, you have to let us look at you. Please?" Dixie said sweetly. Anna slowly lifted up her head. "Good girl princess." Jeff said, having a look at her head. "How hard where you hit?" Jeff added. Anna paused before answering. "Urrm-quite hard…" She replied, rather unsure. "Right Jeff. I think we should take her in and get her looked at. Is that ok? It's just that she could have concussion from the hit." Dixie asked, implying her question at the teacher. He nodded. "Right darling, can you stand up for me." Dixie asked. Anna slowly stood up and the 3 of them made their way to the ambulance.  
"I feel sick!" Anna said. Dixie quickly grabbed the kidney bowl and Anna threw up.  
They arrived at the E.D 15 minutes later.

"Come on. Let's get you in and get your head looked at." Dixie said, opening the back of the ambulance. Anna didn't move. "Fletch won't be mad at you…" She added, knowing the reason to why she didn't want to get out. Anna reluctantly followed Jeff and Dixie into the E.D.  
"Robyn! Can you have a look at Anna's head for me. She was punched in the face by another pupil. Wasn't KO'd but threw up on route." Jeff stated handing Anna into the trusty hands of Robyn.

**[IN CUBICLES]**

"Hop on the bed for me" Robyn said joyfully. Anna perched on the bed and lay back, still saying nothing. "What exactly happened to make someone punch you then?" Robyn asked examining the area above her eye. Anna didn't want to answer but as she was about to Fletch noticed her and came running over. "What happened?!" He asked, worried as to why Anna was in hospital rather than school. "Its fine Fletch, honestly." Anna reassured him. "Ow!" She added as Robyn pressed down on her bruise. "Sorry…" Robyn said, carrying on with her examination, trying to be as gentle as possible. "How did this happen?" Fletch asked firmly, wanting the truth. Anna didn't reply. "She was punched in the face by another student." Robyn interrupted. "What!?" Fletch shouted. "Why?" He added. "They were just being stupid. Apparently not responding to them when they shout your name in the corridor leads to consequences…" Anna said quietly, not making eye contact with Fletch.  
"Oh darling…come here" Fletch said sweetly, pulling Anna into a tight hug.  
"Ok, well you're going to be fine. You have mild concussion, the bruising will go down and you may feel you have a bit of nausea from concussion but that will be gone in a few days…so you're free to go." Robyn confirmed. "Right then you, let's go home." Fletch announced. They walked over to reception and filled out the discharge forms before they headed home.

**[BACK AT FLETCHES HOUSE]**

They got through the door and Anna instantly fell onto the sofa. She was worn out and wanted to relax. "You choose a film and I'll get the duvets. We'll sleep down here tonight and just completely chillax as you teenagers say."Fletch said. He walked upstairs and Anna chose the film 'Mall Cop'. Fletch came back down a few minutes later with both their duvets. He put them on the sofa and ran into the kitchen. When he emerged back into the lounge he had grabbed drinks and chocolate! "How about we order a pizza?" Fletch questioned. Anna smiled and threw him the menu of the place she wanted to order from. "Can I have the usual. Cheese and Ham please." Anna asked sweetly. "Sure you can darling." He replied.  
The pizza arrived half an hour later and it didn't take long for them to demolish everything they had ordered. They spent the rest of the evening watching movies and having random conversations. About 2 hours later Anna was sound asleep on the sofa, curled up in a ball against Fletch. Not long later he fell asleep too.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Fletch woke up the next morning and looked at the clock. It was 10am. "Dammit! I'm meant to be at work." He cursed to himself. "Anna? You need to wake up darling…" Fletch said, shaking her lightly. Anna murmured but didn't make any movement. "Anna darling, this isn't funny. You're going to make me late." He said. She still made no movement and didn't make any attempt to open her eyes. "Anna?" He asked, getting rather worried now that she wasn't fully responding. "Oh no…" He whispered to himself. He shovelled her up into his arms and carried her out the door. Something wasn't right.


	3. Chapter 3

**[E.D Car park]**

Zoe was having a cigarette outside the E.D when Fletch came speeding into the car park in his car. Zoe angrily strolled over to him and banged on his window. He jumped out of the car and was about to run round to the other side to get Anna out but Zoe pulled him back. "You're two hours late! How do you explain that?" Zoe raised her voice angrily. "Not now Zoe. I'll explain later." Fletch hurried around the other side of the car and opened up the door. Zoe followed him and realised Anna in the back. "What happened?" Zoe asked. "I couldn't wake her up. She only half responds to anything I say." Fletch replied, picking her up out of the car. "Ok, well let's get her into the E.D" Zoe replied, leading the way. They ran through the entrance. "TOM!" Fletch shouted across reception. "I need your help." He added, running into rhesus and placing Anna down carefully on the bed. Robyn came in to assist. "Ok, she's tachy. I need an I.V line and a full blood count NOW!" Tom ordered. Robyn followed Tom's request and cracked on with it. "Anna, squeeze my hand if you can hear me" Tom asked. Anna squeezed and Tom felt slight pressure where she squeezed. "Ok, can you open your eyes for me?" He added. Anna didn't respond. "She was in here yesterday…" Fletch pointed out. Tom turned to him. "Why?" He asked, wondering if that information could help now. "She was punched in the face by another girl. She had mild concussion but was fine when I took her home." Fletch replied. Tom shone a light in Anna's eyes. "Have you considered the fact she may have pressure on the brain?" Tom questioned. Fletch paused. "Yes, but I didn't think it was **THAT **serious." Fletch answered. There was a silence. "Ok, let's get a C.T just to be on the safe side." Tom answered.

**[10 Minutes Later]**

"You ready for me to take her for the C.T scan?" Max asked, walking in. Tom smiled and let Max take her. Fletch followed. "It will be ok darling." Fletch said sweetly, holding Anna's hand as they made their way down the corridor. "Right, here we are." Max said, wheeling the bed in. "It will be fine" Fletch said, trying to comfort Anna, even though she wasn't conscious.

**[After C.T scan]**

"Her scan's all clear. Obviously you know concussion can make people feel weak and drowsy. That may be the problem. Her body isn't used to having concussion and she's still really young. We'll keep her over night for obs but if she's fine we'll discharge her in the morning." Tom explained. Fletch smiled. "Thanks Tom".

**[1:00am – Cal Is On Night Shift] = [Anna's P.O.V]**

My eyes flickered open and my vision was blurry but could just make out the fact that I was in hospital. I tried to sit up but a searing pain went through my head and so I fell back down onto the bed, my head landing on a white fluffy pillow. I pressed the help button and about a minute later Cal came in. "Hello. How are you feeling?" He asked sweetly, coming over to my side. "My head is killing." I replied. "That will be the concussion. Do you have pain anywhere or any other problems?" He asked. I thought for a moment, ticking off a list in my head of where it did and didn't hurt. "No…just my head." I replied.  
"I'll get you some pain relief for it." I smiled.  
"Where's Fletch?" I questioned.  
"Asleep in the on-call room. He didn't want to go home." Cal replied. I gave him a look implying for him to go and get Fletch. "I'll go get him." Cal added, leaving the room.

**[On Call Room]**

"Fletch?!" Cal spoke, knocking on the door. "Fletch!" He said again. The door opened to reveal a very tired looking Fletch. "What's going on? Is Anna alright?" Fletch questioned. Cal smiled. "She's fine…she's just woken up and she's asking for you." Cal answered, leading the way back to Anna.

**[Rhesus]**

"Anna…" Fletch spoke in relief, running over to her side and hugging her. Anna embraced the moment before pulling away, staring Fletch in the eyes and going in for another hug. "You had me so worried." He said. Anna smiled. "Sorry…" She replied, knowing Fletch wouldn't have been able to think about anything else. "Well, you're ok now, that's what's important." Fletch said, giving Anna another massive hug.

The next morning Tom came in to see how Anna was doing, hearing the news from Cal that she had woken up. He walked into rhesus to find Anna sat up laughing and talking to Big Mac who had come to amuse her as Fletch had to work. He could definitely see a massive improvement. "You're looking better." Tom said, coming over to her bedside. "You can be discharged this afternoon." He added. Anna let out a huge smile before hugging Tom. "Thank you for everything." She replied.

4 hours later, Fletch had finished his shift and went back to Anna. "Right, let's go to reception, sign the discharge forms and get you home." Fletch commanded. They signed them and headed home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thankyou Holly Gerrard for the lovely reviews. I have wanted to write and upload a casualty Fanfiction for a while but never did. I am extremely happy I did and am happy to get reviews.  
Please give me your ideas as well as I would love to hear them.  
I will be updating my FanFic most days :)**

Rachel xx

It was Saturday morning and as per usual, Fletch was up first. He got up and changed, ready for work before heading down the stairs to make Anna's breakfast. "Anna! Time to get up!" Fletch yelled, putting her pancakes on a plate and leaving them on the table for her.  
She slowly pulled herself out of bed and down the stairs. "Morning" Fletch said handing her some tea. "Morning…" She replied before sitting down and eating her pancakes. She finished them really quickly. "Oh yeah…I forgot to say. I'm going out with my friends today." Anna said, leaving the table. "Oh…um, ok. Well I have work so if you get bored or have finished 'hanging' with your friends then please can you walk to the hospital." Fletch asked politely. Anna gave him a nod before walking out of the room and heading upstairs to get dressed.

Anna walked into her room and opened up her wardrobe. She pulled out a blue and white baggy crop top with the word 'Whatever' written on it and pair of denim shorts. She put her hair into a messy bun and threw on her aqua-blue coloured vans before heading out.

Fletch made it to work half an hour early and decided to relax in the staffroom for a bit. "Morning Fletch" A women said as she entered the room. He turned around to face her. "Morning Rita." He replied. Rita looked at the clock on the wall. "You're a bit early aren't you?" She questioned, opening her locker. "Anna went out with her friends so I didn't have the hassle of doing everything for her." Fletch answered. "Lucky you. How is Anna? I heard what happened with her and one of the girls at her school." Rita asked, hoping the young girl was ok. "She's doing well, though she doesn't want to go back to school at the moment."  
"Don't blame her…"  
"Well, she'll have to at some point. Anyway, I think I'm going to start my shift now." He said, getting up off of the sofa.  
"Ok, we'll talk later if you want…and I'm sure Anna will be fine when she goes back to school." She said. Fletch nodded and strolled out of the room.

When Anna arrived at the park she walked over to a group of boys surrounding the swings. One of the boy's, who was rather tall, had blonde hair and emerald green eyes turned around to see Anna walking over. "Hey babes" He said, pulling Anna into a hug. "Hey." Anna replied.  
"So Dan, that's your girlfriend you were telling us about." One of the other lads said, coming over to the two love birds. "Yes. Anna, I would like you to meet my friends. Joe, Alex, Alfie and Jack." Dan said, introducing Anna to all of the boys. "Alex and Jack are brothers and Joe and Alfie are best friends. The pair are inseparable." Dan added and Anna gave a little giggle. "Hi." She said sweetly. "Let's go to town." Alfie said.  
"Yeah, hang around there for a bit." Joe added.  
The group made their way to town.

Anna had been hanging out with them for 4 hours now and most of them had to go so Anna thought she would as well. Dan walked her to the E.D where they said their goodbyes for the day. "See you tomorrow." Dan said, pulling Anna into a hug. Anna held them in the hug for a while before letting Dan go and entering the E.D.  
She walked over to the front desk. "Hey Noel." She said, flinging her bag onto the desk. "Hi Anna…Listen, your uncle said that you can stay with me and help on the desk or go and wait in the staffroom as he had to attend a nurses meeting. "Can I stay with you?" She asked sweetly. Noel nodded and Anna went round the other side of the desk to join him.

**[10 Minutes Later]**

"I'm just going to nip to the loo. Will you be ok on your own for a minute?" Noel asked. "That's fine." Anna said. Noel walked off and left Anna in charge.

She was sorting through a patients paperwork Robyn had given to her when she heard a familiar voice from the other side of the desk. "I need to see a doctor." The boy's voice said. She looked up to see Dan…her boyfriend who she had been hanging around with only a couple of hours ago. "Dan?! What happened?" Anna asked worryingly. He was holding his hand which had a lot of blood on it and a bit of glass stuck in his palm. "I was trying to catch the bus. I was running late so I decided to run the last bit but I tripped up and my hand landed on a piece of broken glass." He said. Anna looked around when she caught sight of Rita. "Rita!" Anna shouted. Rita turned around and came over to the desk. "Anna? What are you doing here?" She asked.  
"Helping Noel." Anna replied. "Could you take a look at this boy's hand? He fell over and landed on a piece of broken glass while trying to catch the bus." Anna added.  
"Sure, would you like to come this way." She said, directing the boy towards cubicles. "I'll come and check on you in a bit." Anna replied before getting back to the paperwork.

"Do you know her?" Rita asked Dan as he perched on the bed. "Urm…yeah…she's my girlfriend." He replied. Rita gave him a shocked look. "Anna's your girlfriend?!" She asked. Anna had kept that quiet. She didn't even tell Fletch. Dan nodded. Rita smiled and got on with assessing his hand.  
After cleaning it up and getting the shard of glass out she just had to dress it when Anna came over. She gave them a minute alone. "How are you doing?" She asked, walking over to his side and holding his good hand. "I'm fine. By the way, that nurse treating me…she knows we're together." He said.  
"She does…?!"  
"Yeah…" He replied guiltily.  
"Did you tell her?" She asked him. "And please be truthful…" she added.  
"I did tell her, but she'd kind of already worked it out." He said. Anna smiled. "Oh well…" She answered.  
It was at that moment Rita came back in to dress his hand. Rita glanced at Anna and gave her a little smile. "Please don't say anything…I want to tell him myself." Anna said, pleading. "I won't. It's your information to share. Not mine." Rita replied smiling.  
She dressed Dan's wounds and discharged him. Anna went back over to reception where Fletch was just signing some paperwork. "I'll sign these and we can go." He said smiling. "Ok…I'll meet you outside." She said, running over to Dan. They held hands and walked out the door. Fletch just stared before turning to Rita. "Did I just see what I thought I did…?" Fletch asked. "Yeah, you did." Rita replied, walking off smiling.

Fletch came outside a few minutes later to see Anna hugging the boy goodbye. Fletch just walked over to the car and Anna eventually joined him. "So…are you going to tell me who that was?" Fletch asked, getting into the car. "He's my boyfriend." Anna answered confidently. Fletch turned silent for a minute. "Are you mad?" Anna added. Fletch suddenly snapped back into reality and smiled. "No…I'm happy for you. You're growing up so fast." He replied joyfully. "So…what's his name?"  
"Dan."  
"Age?"  
"Same as me…"  
"Have you kissed?"  
"Ugh…really? No…"  
"How long have you being going out?"  
"Two weeks." Anna said, smiling. Fletch was about to ask something else but Anna stopped him.  
"No more questions…" She said sighing. Fletch smiled and started the car engine and they drove home. Just as they got out of the car Anna's phone went off. It was Dan. She answered it as she got through the front door and ran upstairs for privacy.  
Fletch just gave a little giggle before sitting down on the sofa and leaving Anna to it.


	5. Chapter 5

Anna woke up to the sound of her phones alarm. She rubbed her eyes and stared into thin space for few minutes before being snapped out of it when Fletch threw her school jumper at her face. He came sat next to her. "You'll be fine. I've phoned the school and they know what's happened. They don't tolerate that behaviour so they'll make sure it doesn't happen again." Fletch comforted Anna for a little bit before heading downstairs and making toast for them both.  
"Anna, I know you're scared but there's only a small possibility something will happen today." Fletch said, trying to make her feel better. Anna shrugged. She didn't want to hear what Fletch had to say. She'd rather just go and face it as there was no point hiding.  
Fletch dropped Anna off before heading to work. She got out of the car and slowly walked through the gates. She saw her friends but ignored them. She wanted to be alone, so carried on into the school.  
The bell went and Anna went to her first lesson which was Math. She loved math but unfortunately for her, Jayden and Tara were on her table. They started mocking her and calling her names. Anna couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to scream but she knew that she couldn't.  
Jayden and Tara shut up for 10 minutes until they started teasing her again. "So…you reported us. Was it to your mum?" Tara asked. They didn't know Anna's parents were dead. To be honest, no-one at the school knew. Anna was about to break. "Aww…Anna's such a little mummy's girl!" Jayden said, making it sound as if she was talking to a baby. Anna couldn't take it anymore. The anger grew inside of her and she just burst! Anna flipped the table causing Jayden and Tara to fall backwards. Tara hit her head rather hard on the radiator while Jayden's foot was squashed by the full force of the table landing on it. Everyone stopped what they were doing to face Anna. "GET OUT!" Mrs Ellis (her math teacher) yelled. Anna ran out the room and sat down in the corridor outside. She lifted her legs to her chest and buried her head between her chest and legs. Within minutes another teacher came running down the corridor and escorted the class to the hall. A few members of the school medical team ran in to help Jayden and Tara. Her math teacher came out to talk to Anna. Mrs Ellis was a nice teacher. Even when she got annoyed with people she would always see if the person was alright. Mrs Ellis sat down next to Anna. She put her hand on Anna's knee but Anna flinched away. "Are you going to tell me what all that was about?" Mrs Ellis asked sweetly. Anna slowly sat up and wiped the tears away from her face. "I…I just…I couldn't take it anymore…" Anna shouted, also trying to muffle her cry. She was very distressed.  
"What couldn't you take anymore?" Mrs Ellis asked worryingly. She knew the girl was upset about something.  
"They kept talking about my mum…" Anna whispered.  
"And…?" Mrs Ellis asked. The child wasn't saying much which didn't help Mrs Ellis to understand the situation.  
"SHES DEAD!" Anna screamed, before bursting into tears and curling up like before. Mrs Ellis tried to hug her but Anna kept flinching away.

Mac and Dixie came running along the corridor and into the classroom. Not long later Jeff and Ian came running down too. Jeff entered the classroom but Ian noticed a child sat on the floor refusing comfort from her teacher. "Is she ok?" Ian whispered to the teacher. Mrs Ellis shrugged and walked into the classroom to leave Ian to have a word with her. Are you ok?" Ian asked the girl. She looked up to see Ian. "Ian?" She said quietly. Ian jumped to the floor and sat next to her, pulling her into a hug and Anna burst into tears. "Hey, it's ok. Are you hurt?" He asked. Anna shook her head. "What happened?" He questioned. "I just…I just lost it." Anna replied. Ian looked through the classroom door and peered at the two girls being treated. "You must have lost it pretty bad…" He said. Jeff came out to see where Ian had got to. Anna carried on thinking about what Ian had just said. She looked at him before standing up and running off down the corridor. "Anna, I didn't mean it like that!" He shouted after her but she had already turned the corner. Jeff looked at him and Ian ran off to find Anna. Closely followed by Jeff.

Anna ran into the hall, they all glared at her. She'd forgotten her class was in there. They all started talking and shouting. Anna covered her ears but it all got too much for her. She slowly lowered herself to the ground, holding her ears even tighter, breathing heavily. She started to scream, she really couldn't deal with any of this anymore. Ian ran in after hearing the scream. He sprinted over to Anna and picked her up before legging it outside to where the ambulance was. He put her down on the ground and held her tightly. "Shhh…Shhh…it's ok, it's ok." Ian said, trying to comfort the panic-stricken girl. Jeff radioed Dixie to say that they were taking Anna back to the E.D.


	6. Chapter 6

They arrived at the E.D 10 minutes later and Anna hadn't said a word. They didn't want all of the doctor's to fuss over her even though she wasn't injured so parked in the ambulance bay. Anna didn't move an inch, even once they were parked. Ian got out the back of the ambulance and turned to Jeff. "Can you go and get Fletch. I swear she's having a breakdown inside her head." Ian requested quietly. Jeff nodded and ran to get Fletch. Ian went back and sat next to Anna.

Jeff entered the E.D and Dixie saw him violently moving his body around the room in search for someone. "Jeff mate!" She shouted. He turned to her. "What are you doing?" she added. He looked at her and then started looking around the room again. "Not now Dix…" He said, running off into rhesus.  
When he ran in, he saw Fletch treating a male and going through his treatment with Ethan. "Fletch mate!" He said, out of breath as he neared the nurse. "Jeff…what's wrong?" Fletched asked worryingly. "Ian…Anna…Ambulance Bay…NOW!" He said, trying to get his breath back. Fletch stopped what he was doing and ran out of the room, bumping into Sam his way. He didn't apologise, just carried on running. Jeff slowly followed but gave up once he reached reception. "What's going on with Fletch?" Sam questioned, seeing that he had been chasing him, she thought he might know the answer. "Anna's in the ambulance bay with Ian. He thinks she's having a mental breakdown." He replied. Sam instantly ran to the ambulance bay. Anna didn't have a woman in her life anymore so Sam was the closet female adult to her. If Anna was ever upset or just needed to talk but couldn't do it with Fletch then she would always see Sam. Sam isn't a replacement of Anna's mum and they both know that but do see each other as sisters.

Ian saw Fletch enter the ambulance bay and ran over to him.  
"Where's Anna?" He asked scarcely.  
Ian sat him down on the back of another ambulance.  
"She needs support. But don't push her to answer questions. She managed to injure two of her classmates. Since then, she hasn't said a word. She's really distressed." Ian explained. They didn't realise Sam was stood there listening to everything Ian had just told Fletch.  
"This isn't like her…" Sam said, coming out from behind the ambulance door. Fletch got up. "I know…" were the only words to leave his mouth.  
He walked over to the ambulance where Anna was sat. He perched next to her.  
"Hey…" He said cautiously.  
Fletch tried to hug her but she didn't move. She didn't hug him back but didn't reject the hug either, so Fletch stayed like that for a moment.  
"Do you want to talk to me about it? Or is it one of those things you'd prefer to talk about with Sam?" Fletch questioned, remaining cautious with every word that came out of his mouth.  
"Sam…" Anna replied with barely a whisper.  
Fletch nodded and gave a signal to Sam to talk to her. Fletch went back to work. She took a seat next to Anna. Sam sat there for a minute before being overwhelmed by a tight hug from Anna. Sam stroked the girl's hair and comforted her. Anna burst into tears.  
"I'm sorry…" Anna spoke quietly.  
Sam continued to comfort the girl.  
"Shhh…it's ok." Sam replied softly.  
"I just couldn't take it anymore." Anna said.  
She released herself from the hug and stared at Sam. Sam used her fingers to wipe away the tear stains on the girls rosy cheeks.  
"The girls mocked me and started talking about mum…I didn't know what was going through my mind…I just wanted them to stop. I wanted everything to stop." Anna said.  
Sam gave her another hug.  
"Do you want to stay with me and Tom tonight?" Sam asked. Anna nodded.  
"Right, let's go and find Fletch and tell him you're staying with me and Tom tonight." Sam announced.  
They stood up and Sam put her arm around Anna's shoulder.  
"Listen, I need to talk to Fletch. Can you go and find Tom and just let him know you're staying with us tonight." Sam said sweetly. Anna nodded and headed off to find Tom.  
She noticed him in rhesus, treating a patient. She slowly opened the door and realised he was treating Tara. Tess gave Tom a nudge and he turned around to see Anna. Tara just glared at her.  
"Excuse me a minute." Tom said, walking over to Anna who now had tears running down her face.  
Looking at Tara reminded her of everything that had just happened. Tom bent down to her level.  
"Anna? What's wrong?" Tom asked.  
Anna snapped back to reality and looked at Tom. She realised she was crying and wiped away her tears. "Nothing…urm, Sam wanted me to tell you that I'm staying with you two tonight." Anna replied, giving the best smile she could.  
"Ok. May I ask why?" He questioned.  
"I can tell you, but not here. It has to be in private." Anna replied.  
Tom realised it was something to do with the school girls that were brought in as Anna couldn't stop staring at them.  
"Ok, let me finish this case and we'll talk." Tom said sweetly. Anna nodded and headed out of rhesus.  
She walked out of the main entrance and sat on a bench outside. Tom joined her roughly ten minutes later.  
"Well?" He said, taking a seat next to her. Anna took a deep breath.  
"I was the one who injured them. I couldn't face their teasing anymore and just…lost it. I flipped the table and they fell backwards. But, they were the reason I ended up injured last week." Anna said quietly.  
She didn't want to remember but knew it was best to talk about it and share her emotions rather than keeping them in. Tom hugged her. He didn't ask any questions. He just felt sorry for her…she had been through a lot.  
They stood up and went to find Sam before heading back to theirs for a peaceful night in.


	7. Chapter 7

They all arrived back at Sam and Tom's place. Anna went to their place a lot and treated it like her second home so didn't find it awkward…but today was different. She was really quiet and would prefer to be alone. They got in and Sam went to make dinner while Anna went straight upstairs to the spare room, slamming the door shut behind her. Tom gave her 5 minutes before going up to check on her. He knocked on the door and slowly opened it before walking in. Anna was stood at the window, gazing out. She knew Tom was in the room but didn't turn around. "Anna, sit down a minute…" Tom said perching on the end of the bed. Anna turned around and joined him. "You know, I would have loved to have seen those girls faces when you flipped that table." Tom said, trying to cheer up Anna. She gave a little giggle. "It was quite funny." Anna replied.  
They sat there for a while talking and having a laugh.  
"DINNER!" Sam shouted, from the kitchen.  
"Coming?" Tom asked Anna.  
"Yeah…" Anna replied. "Oh, and thanks Uncle Tom. You sure know how to cheer me up." Tom smiled, Anna seemed so close with him that she called him Uncle Tom rather than Tom and they weren't even related. They headed downstairs and all sat at the table eating the Pasta Bake Sam had cooked.

**[11:00pm]**

Everyone had gone to bed and everything was peaceful until an ear-piercing scream echoed through the house. Sam was sound asleep but Tom jumped up. He threw on his dressing gown and ran down the hall into the spare room where Anna was. She had her hands wrapped around her knees; she was still screaming and had tears flowing down her cheeks. Tom ran over to the bed and sat on it, pulling Anna into a hug. "Shhh…Shhh…it was just a dream." Tom comforted Anna until she had calmed down. "I'm sorry. This hasn't happened before." Anna sobbed, tightening her grip on the hug. "What do you mean this hasn't happened before?" Tom asked, wiping away her tears. "Dreaming about mum and dad…Dad was alive. He just turned up." Anna replied. Tom knew that Anna hadn't coped well with her parent's death but had never seen her like this. Tom stayed with Anna for the rest of the night.

**[The Next Morning]**

Tom and Anna were still sleeping upstairs when Sam received a phone call from Fletch, telling them to bring Anna to the hospital for the day while he worked.  
Tom and Anna came downstairs half an hour later and they all got ready before heading out to the E.D.  
When they arrived the three of them went into the staffroom. Tom and Sam got ready for their shift and Anna sat down on the sofa, making a start on her homework.

On Tom's break, he went to see Fletch to explain about last night.  
"Fletch" Tom called. Fletch turned around to see Tom coming over to him.  
"Thanks for having Anna last night" Fletch said sweetly.  
"About that. She woke up last night screaming. She told me she dreamt that her dad had come back…" Tom said, recalling last night's events.  
"But her dad's dead…"  
"Exactly" Tom replied.  
"That's not like her. I know she didn't take their death particularly well but she's never had that happen to her before…maybe it's just the stress of everything that's happened." Fletch said. Tom agreed and they spoke for a little longer before getting back to work.

4 Hours later Anna grabbed her things and headed to the toilets to get changed ready for dance. Anna is a very talented, well-rounded dancer who does: Tap, Contemporary, Lyrical, Jazz, Ballet, Musical Theatre and Acro.  
She changed into red gym shorts and a white short-sleeved half top. She was applying her make-up when Robyn walked into the toilets.  
"Oh…Hey Anna." Robyn said sweetly. Anna turned and gave a smile before continuing with her eye liner.  
"What are you doing?" Robyn questioned.  
"Getting ready for dance." Anna replied.  
"I didn't know you danced."  
"Yeah. You should come and watch me some time."  
" I will." Robyn replied.

Anna finished putting her make-up on. She liked a natural look. She came out of the toilets, walked back to the staff-room and got her bag ready before filling up her water bottle and going to find Fletch.  
She found him in CDU, at the desk, talking to Sam. Fletch saw her coming over.  
"You ready to go?" Fletch asked.  
"Yeah." Anna replied.

When they arrived Fletch went and sat down at one of the tables in the seating area while Anna practiced with her Elite Competition Team. They were running through a group dance for Nationals. Their dance is entitled 'Wake' which is a contemporary routine and is a rather eerie dance.  
After 2 hours of rehearsing the group dance Anna had a private lesson, learning her solo dance entitled 'Party' which is an Acro number.  
After 3 hours of dance Anna and Fletch headed home for a quiet night in, relaxing and watching T.V. Fletch was shattered and seemed more tired from watching her dance rather than Anna did from actually dancing.

**Sorry the chapter's rather short but don't worry because I have lots of ideas for the next few chapters and have sooooo much to write so the chapters will get much longer.  
Also, I would just like to mention that on a Wednesday I get back home late so may not always update then but should do every other day :)**

Rachel xx :D


	8. Chapter 8

Fletch and Anna both woke up at 6:30am and got ready for their day. Fletch had to be in work at 9 and Anna had school.  
They did their average morning routine and were both out of the door by 7:30am.

Anna arrived at school and headed over to her best friend Summer. She went to Starlight Dance Studio as well and they both competed on the Elite Competition Team together. Dance was the reason the two of them became so close.  
"Hey Anna!" Summer said, as her friend approached.  
"Hey. Shall we go inside?" Anna asked. Summer nodded and they both walked into their first lesson which was English.  
The lesson went extremely quickly as did their second lesson and before they knew it, lunchtime had arrived. It was a nice day so Anna and Summer went and ate their lunch outside on the grass.

Soon enough it was the end of the day and Anna was meeting Fletch at the hospital. She was happily walking when all of a sudden, someone tightly grabbed her arm and pulled her into the alleyway which was just off the road she was walking along. She turned around to see Dan directly in her face and his gang ('friends') behind him.  
"What are you doing?" Anna asked cautiously.  
"You know how I love you Anna…" He started before holding her hand's as if he was deeply in love with her. Anna didn't make any movement or any attempt to speak.  
"I think we should take our relationship to the next level." Dan declared.  
He clicked his fingers and his friends grabbed Anna, pinning her against the brick wall in the alleyway. They held her so tight that she physically couldn't move away.  
Dan started to roll up Anna's skirt but quickly stopped what he was doing when he heard the sound of someone's whistling getting closer by the second. He and his friends scarpered, unhanding Anna and causing her to fall to the floor. She quickly got up and ran through the alleyway and up a path towards the woods.  
She ventured deeper into the woods and eventually stopped when she found a bench on a quiet path, isolated from everyone else. She sat down, pulling her legs up towards her chest. Her wrists and ankles were throbbing from the pressure and force that Dan's friends had held her with. She felt the tears and fear building up inside of her but the feeling vanished when she heard someone calling her name. She turned around to see it was Sam who was running towards her. She must be off work today and out for her afternoon run. Anna got up and tried to walk away but Sam grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back.  
"Hey, what's wrong?" Sam asked worryingly. She could see Anna had watery eyes and was on the verge of crying.  
"Nothing…" Anna replied quietly. There was an awkward silence. That was when Sam realised the blue-purple marks all over Anna's wrists.  
"How did you get those bruises?" Sam asked, pointing at Anna's wrists.  
"Oh…um, it doesn't matter…" Anna said hesitantly. Sam gave her a concerned look before pulling Anna down onto the bench and assessing the bruises Anna had on her wrists.  
"These look like a person grabbed you. Anna…is there something you're not telling me?" Sam asked in her doctor voice.  
Anna burst into tears and Sam pulled her into a hug.  
"You can talk to me Anna. That's what I'm here for." Sam said reassuringly. Anna put her head up and wiped away her tears.  
"You have to promise not to tell anyone!" Anna demanded. Sam nodded and waited for Anna to continue.  
"It was Dan…he tried to – you know…do it…" Anna said hesitantly.  
"Did he touch you Anna?" Sam asked with a serious face. Anna shook her head.  
"You can't tell Fletch. You have to promise not to tell him!" Anna demanded, raising her voice.  
"I promise" Sam said.  
They both hugged before Sam took Anna to the E.D. It was quite helpful really as Sam was on night shift so she had to go there anyway.  
They arrived and Anna went to the staffroom. She got out her homework and made a start on it as she had nothing better to do.

Meanwhile in cubicles Fletch was treating a patient when Sam interrupted.  
"Fletch. Can I talk to you for a minute?"  
"I'm a bit busy at the moment…can it wait?" Sam shook her head.  
"Ok, I'll be back in a minute" Fletch said to his patient before following Sam out of the cubicle.  
"What can I do for you?" Fletch asked.  
"It's about Anna…" Sam said slowly.  
"O-k…what about Anna?"  
"Well, it's about what Dan did to Anna."  
"What did he do?!" Fletch said, raising his voice. Sam gave him a signal to keep his voice down as he was being rather loud about the situation.  
"He tried to do it with Anna." Sam started but Fletch stopped her.  
"WHAT!" He shouted angrily.  
"Shhhhh! Don't worry, he only managed to lift up her skirt. Someone was coming so him and his friends ran off." Sam stated.  
"And you didn't stop them?!" He said, annoyed about what had happened.  
"I wasn't there. I was out running when I saw Anna and she looked upset." Sam explained.  
Fletch barged past Sam and went to the Staff Room where Anna was. Sam got called into rhesus.  
"Where does Dan live?" Fletch said loudly, marching into the room.  
"What…?" Anna asked.  
"Don't you what me…I know what happened." Fletch said angrily, thinking that Anna wanted to do it with Dan.  
"Do you think I wanted to!?" Anna shouted, revealing the bruises on her wrists.  
"Sam told you!?" Anna added, shouting a bit louder now.  
"She did what she thought was the right thing to do."  
"She doesn't have the right to share my information. I told her to keep that a secret!" Anna yelled.  
Fletch looked at her and told her to keep her voice down.  
"Where is she!?" Anna said angrily, crying in frustration and upset.  
"In rhesus…" Fletch said slowly.  
Anna didn't say anymore and before Fletch could he was pushed to the side by Anna who was on a rampage towards rhesus.  
She slammed open the doors to rhesus and Sam turned around to see a very upset and angry Anna.  
"You Promised!" She yelled.  
"I know I did…but Fletch had a right to know. He's your uncle." Sam said.  
"Who didn't need to know!" Anna yelled.  
"I'm sorry…" Sam said.  
"I trusted you. I trusted you not to tell anyone!" Anna said. Fletch came in and tried to take Anna out.  
"Come on. You need to go to dance and Sam needs to continue with her work." Fletch said.  
"Get off me!" Anna yelled, unhanding herself from Fletch. "I'll make my own way to dance!" She added, leaving the room.  
Fletch followed her and eventually got her in the car and took her there himself.  
When her dance class had finished she came out and met Fletch in the car park. When she got in the car there was an awkward silence.  
"I'm sorry…" Anna said quietly, looking up at Fletch.  
"It's alright."  
"I was just angry…but, I suppose I should have told you." Anna spoke.  
"Listen…I'm on night shift so you're going to have to go to Sam's…" Fletch said, breaking the news to Anna.  
"What…? After what happened earlier?" Anna questioned.  
"Ok, well how about she comes to ours. Then you won't feel as awkward." Fletch suggested. Anna nodded and they headed home.

Half an hour later Anna was in her room and Fletch was just grabbing his things when the doorbell rang. He opened up the door and let Sam in.  
"ANNA! Sam's here!" He yelled up the stairs. He could hear movement and the sound of her door opening. "Coming!" She replied.  
She galloped down the stairs and halted at the bottom.  
"Hey Sam." Anna said sweetly. Fletch gave her a look.  
"Listen…I'm sorry for yelling at you. I was annoyed and needed to blame someone." Anna apologised.  
"It's ok." Sam replied.  
"No it's not. I shouldn't have burst into rhesus and stopped you from working and I shouldn't have yelled at you…" Anna declared.  
"Are we ok now though?" Sam questioned. Anna nodded. "Then that's all that matters." Sam added. Anna smiled and the two of them hugged.  
Fletch left for his night shift while Sam and Anna sat down on the sofa with blankets to watch some films and relax after today's drama.


	9. Chapter 9

It was Saturday morning. Anna was having a lie in and Fletch was ironing when the doorbell rang. He opened the door to see a man stood there with his little girl and instantly recognised the pair of them.  
"What are you doing here?" Fletch asked bluntly.

**[Anna's P.O.V]**

I had heard the door bell and decided it was time to get up. As I eventually made it downstairs, Fletch slammed the door shut.  
"You ok?" I asked sweetly.  
"Yeah…just door to door sales people trying to sell us a load of rubbish. Toast?" Fletch replied. I nodded and took a seat at the table. I could tell by his actions and tone of voice that it wasn't door to door sales people, but because he didn't tell me the truth, it couldn't have been that important.  
"So, what do you fancy doing today?" He asked. I thought for a moment before shrugging.  
"Anything you want to do?" He said, starting to spread the butter on my toast.  
"Well…we haven't done bowling in a while." I pointed out. Fletch smiled.  
"Bowling it is!" He declared, handing me my toast.  
"I'm so gonna thrash you!" I said, getting rather competitive before we'd even left the house.  
"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that. I have a team." Fletch said with a smirk.  
"Yeah…?" I said, wondering who was on his 'team'. "Who?"  
"Me, Rita, Jeff and Dixie." He said.  
"You just made that team up on the spot didn't you…?" I said smiling, knowing I was right. Fletch nodded.  
"Well, I have a team too. Me, Robyn, Sam and Tom." I declared.  
"Game on!" He said. "I'll call them all and see if they want to join us." He added.  
I nodded in agreement before finishing my toast and heading upstairs to get changed.

I threw on some skinny jeans and a frilly white t-shirt before putting my hair into a side ponytail. I ran back down the stairs and into the hallway to put on my white converse high tops.  
"They can all come. We're going to meet them all there in 45 minutes." Fletch said. We both got what we needed and headed out of the door.  
It took us 35 minutes to drive there and were the last ones to arrive. We walked over to join them.  
"Right. We have teams. Organised by me and Anna who are the captains." Fletch said, giving a giggle at the end of his sentence.  
"Can't wait to hear them." Jeff said.  
"Ok, Jeff, Dixie and Rita. You're all with Fletch and Robyn, Sam and Tom…you're all with me." I said.

An hour and a half later we had finished 3 games of bowling. My team one the 1st game and the third game and Fletch's team won the 2nd game. Me, Fletch, Robyn, Sam and Dixie all got at least one strike and Jeff, Tom and Rita all got a lot of spares.

Then we all went out for lunch at KFC.  
I ordered a popcorn chicken snack box and a milkyway mcflurry as they are my favourite.  
An hour later Jeff and Dixie had to go as they had work and Tom and Sam were spending the evening with Sam's family. Fletch invited Robyn to my dance class as he knew Robyn really wanted to see me dance and also knew that I had invited her to come along to one of my classes to watch.

We arrived at Starlight Dance Studio's 45 minutes later. I jumped out of the car and went on ahead to get ready for my rehearsal while Fletch and Robyn slowly walked in. Because I was having a private class to practice my solo, Fletch and Robyn were allowed to come and sit in the room.  
"She's really good." Robyn said to Fletch quietly.  
"I know…you should see the group dance she's in. That is amazing as well." Fletch replied.  
They carried on watching me until my private was over.  
"That was really good Anna!" Robyn congratulated me.  
"Thank you." I replied.

Robyn headed home, as did we. It had been a long day to me but was only 8:00pm. Me and Fletch sat down and watched Doctor Who before I headed to bed.

**[Fletch's P.O.V]**

I sat on the sofa watching T.V when there was a knock at the front door. _Who would come here at this hour? _I thought to myself.  
I looked out of the window to see the same man that was stood at the door this morning. I ignored him and turned the lights downstairs off before heading to bed.

**So, who is it that keeps coming round to see Fletch. Keep reading if you want to find out as all will be revealed about this person in a few chapters time!**

Thankyou for the lovely reviews I am getting from people. I fit in everyone's idea's somewhere and if I haven't yet, I will.

Rachel xx


	10. Chapter 10

**[Anna's P.O.V]**

I woke up to yet again, someone at our front door. It was starting to bug now as every time someone came to the door, Fletch would slam it shut.  
"Are you going to tell me who it is that keeps coming to the door?" I asked sternly, putting my hands on my hips.  
"No-one darling." He replied simply before walking into the kitchen. I followed him and perched at the breakfast bar.  
"I know there's something you aren't telling me. I can see it in your eyes." I replied.  
"Ok, there is something. But it's not anything you need to be concerned about." He said, opening the fridge and getting out the carton of milk.  
"If it's none of my concern and it won't worry me then why can't you just tell me?" I questioned, trying to break him.  
"You don't need to know!" Fletch shouted, starting to get annoyed. "Now, grab what you need as you're going to have to sit in the staffroom for a few hours while I work." He added before walking off to get ready. I huffed and went to grab my laptop and phone. I neatly placed it all into my laptop bag and strolled out the door and put it in the boot of the car.

We arrived at the hospital 20 minutes later. Neither of us had said a single word to each other on the way to the hospital.  
I walked into the staffroom and got my laptop out while Fletch started his shift.  
"Hey" Someone said as they walked in. I turned around to see Sam. I gave her a weak smile before directing my eyes back to the laptop screen.  
"Are you ok?" She said. I didn't say anything, just continued to stare at my laptop. "What's wrong?" She questioned, taking a seat next to me.  
"Nothing." I replied sharply, nudging myself further away from her.  
"Ok, well…if you want to talk I'll be in cubicles." She said. I nodded and she walked out.

I must have fallen asleep as I suddenly woke up to the sound of shouting. It sounded like someone I knew but couldn't put my finger on the voice. I slowly got up and dragged myself out of the staffroom door to see what was going on.  
I turned the corner to see a load of people crowding someone lying on the floor. They looked rather young but couldn't see their face as Zoe and Ash were knelt down beside them. Then I heard Fletch. He was having an argument with a man in the corner of reception.  
"Seriously, you need to get out of here before Anna see's you?" Fletch yelled.  
"Before I see who?" I asked. Fletch pushed the guy into the relatives room.  
"No-one Anna. Go back to the staffroom." He said quickly before walking into the relative's room. I followed him and walked in.  
"NO! I want you to tell me what's going on!" I yelled.  
The guy Fletch was having an argument with turned around and looked directly into my eyes. I froze before slowly backing away and running out of the room.  
"I told you she wasn't ready!" I could hear Fletch yell as I ran further away.  
I was too busy thinking about what I had just seen that I wasn't looking where I was going and ran into Tom. I fell to the floor from the impact and Tom's paperwork went everywhere.  
"Watch where you're going Anna. This is a hospital. You can't just go running around the corridors." He said sternly. I looked up at him and gave him an apologetic look.  
"Sorry…" I said quietly.  
"What's wrong?" He questioned, realising I had tears in my eyes and fear written all over my face.  
"I've gone mad!" I yelled, breaking down into tears.  
"What do you mean you've gone mad?" He asked sweetly, pulling me into a hug.  
"I keep seeing my dad! He's dead!" I yelled.  
"No, he's not…" Fletch said from behind me.  
"What?" I asked, turning around to face him. Fletch pulled me up off the floor and sat me down on a chair in the corridor.  
"He didn't die that night." Fletch said slowly and clearly.  
"He did though. The house fire! I couldn't get out of my room so jumped out of the window. I never saw them again!" I screamed.  
"That's where you're wrong. Your dad couldn't wake your mum up. He checked her pulse and she was dead. He ran to get your sister and him and Olivia got out the back of the house. They survived Anna!" He said.  
I sat there frozen for a minute before looking at him. "So where's Livvy now?"  
"Urm…she's in rhesus."  
"Is she ok?"  
"Yeah. Just a bad allergic reaction." He said. There was an awkward silence. "Why did you never talk about her?" He asked.  
"I thought she was dead. I knew I had to carry on with life so I tried to block out the fact I had a sister!" I answered bluntly.  
"Oohhh…" Was all that Fletch could say.  
"So…where's dad now…?" I asked hesitantly, still debating in my head whether I wanted to see him or not. "He's gone…" Fletch replied quickly and quietly.  
"And left Livvy!?" I said, shocked at the fact he'd left his own daughter in a hospital. Fletch nodded.  
"He's asked me to take care of Livvy. Anna, she's going to come and live with us." He said.  
"Can I see her?" I said quietly, I was still shocked by everything.  
"Sure." He replied. He escorted me to rhesus. Livvy was sat up, talking to Max who obviously knew how to entertain a child. I opened the door slowly and all eyes in the room stopped to stare at me.  
"Anna!" Livvy said with excitement. I gave a little smile and walked over to her side.  
"Hi…" I said with barely a whisper. I wasn't sure what to say or do.  
"I've missed you so much! It's been weird for the past year without you." She said.  
"Same here Liv. You've grown a lot." I replied.  
"I know! That's because I'm eleven!" Olivia replied. She was eleven yet seemed like a nine year old. I get dad never wanted us to grow up but seriously…he may have taken it a little too far.  
We spoke for a little while longer until Fletch went to get Ash to see if Livvy could go home. He did an examination to check she was ok before letting giving her the all clear.  
Me and Fletch sat in the front and Livvy sat in the back. The ride home was quiet and there wasn't much of a conversation between any of us.  
Once we arrived home and ran upstairs and slammed my bedroom door shut.

**[Fletch's P.O.V]**

"So…what are you into?" I asked. Livvy shrugged. She seemed so tense and scared.  
"Listen, this is your house too now so make yourself comfortable. You can be as free as you want here." I said, making Olivia feel more comfortable.  
"Thanks" She replied quietly.  
I got Olivia comfortable before going to make dinner. I decided to cook pizza as it was quick and easy.  
"ANNA! LIVVY! DINNER!" I yelled. Olivia came running in and sat at the table. Not long later, Anna walked in and took a seat at the table.

The rest of the evening was quiet. Livvy went to bed at 9:00pm and Anna went up at 10:30pm. I watched T.V for a little while longer before heading to bed myself. It had been a long, tiring and eventful day.

**So…what do we think of the chapter? Anna's dad turned up and dumped Livvy on them.  
Will the two girls start to get on? Will Anna ever get to talk to her dad properly?  
Keep reading if you want to find out!**

Rachel xx 


	11. Chapter 11

**[3 Weeks Later]**

**[Fletch's P.O.V]**

To the girls, it was a Monday morning. Wake up, eat, get ready, go to school. They don't think anything of it. To me, it was a chaotic hour, trying to get them ready to walk out of the door and get them to school on time before trying to get myself to work on time.  
Livvy was getting on well at her new school and was definitely becoming a lot more confident with me. She had gotten to know the staff at the E.D and I was really starting to feel like Livvy was a proper part of mine and Anna's life. Not much has changed since Livvy came to live with us and everything was pretty much the same. The only that had changed was Anna's mood and temper.

I dropped Livvy off at her school first. We pulled up outside the school gates.  
"Goodbye Uncle Fletch!" Livvy said cheerfully as she jumped out of car.  
"Bye Liv…and remember, you can call me Fletch. Not uncle Fletch." I reminded her.  
"Ok. Bye Fletch!" She said giggling and closed the door before running over to her group of friends.  
"Right. On to your school." I said, driving off.  
"Yeah, whatever." Anna replied.  
The rest of the journey was silent. When we arrived at her school she jumped out of the car and slammed the door shut before walking into the main entrance of the school. I made my way to work.

**[Anna's P.O.V]**

It was really sunny outside so when lunchtime arrived, me and Summer went and sat outside on the grass to eat. We were busy talking about randomness when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and looked at it to see that Fletch was phoning me. I sighed before answering.  
"Yes…" I said bluntly.  
"Listen, I'm working late so you're going to have to come to the hospital after school but I'd like you to pick Livvy up. Is that ok?" Fletch spoke.  
"Suppose…" I replied simply, wanting him to end the call.  
"See you later then." He said.  
"Yeah…bye." I spoke before hanging up.

When the bell had gone me and Summer walked to Science, only to find out we had our lesson in the hall so had to trek to the other side of the school to get there.  
It was all going well. We were doing these really fun experiments and tasks. We had a tray and had to create our own working river.  
"Summer, put the water there now and it should work." I said, pointing it at where our river started.  
She started pouring when I stopped her.  
"What was that noise?" I asked her.  
"What noise?" She asked. I heard it again.  
"That noise." I stated.  
We both stood there puzzled for a minute. The noise sounded like cracking. Then we saw something land in our mini river. It looked like dust. We looked up to see a massive crack in the roof when all of a sudden, the entire thing collapsed on top of us.

**[Fletch's P.O.V]**

I was working in cubicles when I overheard the T.V in reception.  
"I'll be back in a minute." I said to my patient, before leaving the cubicle.  
I walked to the main reception area where everyone was crowded. They were all looking at the T.V. I was watching it when I realised I recognised the school. It was Anna's school.  
"Noel, could you turn up the T.V please mate." I asked. Noel nodded and turned it up.  
_'The school has been evacuated after a major collapse to the north side of the school. Paramedics and Fire Crews are on their way to find the children and teachers still inside.'_

I saw Jeff, Dixie and Sam running along the corridor, obviously going to the school collapse. I ran over to them.  
"I need to come! It's Anna's school!" I said.  
"It was only part of the school. She might not be stuck inside still." Dixie said, trying to reassure me.  
"No…she's not answering her calls. It rings but goes to voicemail." I replied.  
They let me come with them.  
We arrived at the scene roughly 6 minutes later. I jumped out the back of the ambulance, put my helmet on and ran with Sam into the building. We made our way to the hall where a class were having their class. We knew this from what we had been told. When I asked what class and the said 10B I instantly knew Anna was in here somewhere.  
"ANNA!" I yelled.

**[Anna's P.O.V – 5 minutes earlier]**

I woke up slowly. I sat myself up and looked around. The hall had been reduced to rubble, with only a little bit off remaining above me. I stood up and limped over to where Summer was stood before the roof collapsed. Then I saw her lying lifeless on the ground.  
"SUMMER!" I yelled.  
"Summer, can you hear me?" I asked, gently shaking her. I got no response. The pain in my leg increased slightly so I just stayed still at sat next to summer. I didn't want to injure it further as I still had a dance career ahead of me.

**[Fletch's P.O.V – Current Time]**

"ANNA!" I yelled again, hoping to get a response. Me and Sam had gone different ways in the hall to track them down quicker.  
"Fletch!" I heard someone shout faintly.  
"Anna!?" I yelled again. "Give me a signal. Where are you!?" I asked, still yelling.  
I could see the tip of a hand go up behind several massive chunks of concrete which had obviously fallen from the ceiling.  
"SAM! Over here!" I yelled, pointing in the direction Anna was. I got over there as quick as I could and was relieved to see that Anna was ok.  
"Fletch…" She said quietly, breaking down into tears.  
"Shh…It's ok. Are you hurt?" I asked, wiping her tears away.  
"Just my ankle. Please, you have to help Summer." She pleaded. At that moment Sam arrived and I asked her to look after Summer.  
"Listen, I need to get you out of here." I said, covering Anna's head from the rubble that started to fall from above us.  
"NO! I'm not leaving Summer!" She declared.  
"Jeff and Dixie are coming in to help Sam with Summer ok. My priority is that I get you out, ok?" I said. Anna hesitantly nodded.  
"Can you walk?" I questioned and she shrugged. I helped her to her feet but she instantly fell into my arms. I picked her up into my arms and carried her through the rubble. We made our way to the exit where Tom came running over.  
"Anna!" He yelled, taking Anna out of my hands.  
"Help Summer!" Anna yelled. I nodded, respecting her wished and ran back in.


	12. Chapter 12

Tom carried me a safe distance away from the school before placing me down on the ground. All of the ambulances had gone to the hospital with patients and then come back as quick as they could. Tom started to check me over. I didn't care as I was too busy taking in everything around me.  
"Anna. Can you tell me where it hurts?" He asked, but I was too busy looking at the school which was half reduced to rubble.  
"Anna!" He said, snapping me back to reality.  
"What?!" I asked, suddenly realising he was talking to me.  
"Can you tell me where it hurts?" He asked again.  
"Oh, um…nowhere. I'll be fine. Now, I need to see Summer." I said, pulling myself to my feet. I started to limp towards the school but Tom stopped me.  
"I need to treat you." He demanded.  
"Well, I need to see Summer." I replied.  
"You're my priority Anna. You'll see Summer soon." He said innocently.  
"I refuse treatment!" I yelled. I tried to walk but my vision started to blur, I started to lose my balance and my head became heavy. I fell into Tom's arms, only half with it and he lowered me to the floor. After sitting there for a minute, the blurriness sub-sided and felt less dizzy.  
"Please, just let me treat you…" Tom pleaded.  
"Fine…" I agreed reluctantly.  
He started checking me over and not long later, the ambulance arrived. Tom carried me over and lay me down on the bed. He tried to give me oxygen but I refused.  
"It will help with the pain" He said, trying to convince me to have it.  
"I'm fine!" I declared, pulling it away from my face.  
"Why do you have to be so childish?" Tom asked.  
"Why do you have to be so doctorish?" I questioned.  
"Because it's my job." He stated.  
"Well…being a kid is my job." I replied. We both laughed and I relaxed but still refused proper treatment. I hate people making a fuss about me. It's only allowed on my birthday.  
We arrived at the E.D 10 minutes later. Even though my foot hurt I demanded I walked in, so Tom assisted me. We went through to cubicles and I lay on the bed. Tom cleaned my wounds on my foot and face, bandaged my foot and left me to get some rest.  
I woke up to the sound of my phone beeping. It was a message from Livvy. I opened up the message. It read:

_Anna where r u? I'm at my school gates. Liv xx_

Oh no! Livvy! I thought to myself. I was supposed to pick her up from school! I sat up and got out of bed, putting as little pressure on my foot as I could. I was about to walk out of the door in reception when Tom spotted me.  
"You're supposed to be resting." He said sternly.  
"I'm supposed to be picking Livvy up from school." I explained.  
"I'll go and pick her up. I want you to go back to bed and get some rest." He demanded. I sighed and reluctantly walked off back to my cubicle. Half an hour later I was shook awake. I opened my eyes and turned over to see Tom.  
"How are you feeling?" He asked.  
"I'm fine. Where's Livvy?" I questioned.  
"In the staffroom sleeping."  
"Does she know?"  
"Yes, but I said you were resting and then she fell asleep." He explained.  
I lay back down slowly, resting my head on my pillow.  
"I'll rest for a bit longer then." I stated.  
"Ok." Tom replied, walking out and leaving me to rest.

I woke up suddenly…shaking and sweating. "It was just a dream…" I whispered to myself. I got up, again being careful with my foot and limped over to reception. I saw Louise so walked over to her.  
"Hey Louise. Where's Tom?" I asked.  
"In rhesus. Why?" She questioned.  
"Can you tell him that I'm in the staffroom if he wants me?" I asked.  
"Sure!" She said smiling.  
I limped over to the staffroom and slowly opened the door. Livvy was still asleep on the sofa. I may not see eye to eye with her anymore but she's my sister, and my god does she look cute when she's sleeping. I was going to wake her but then I heard a familiar voice took my attention. It was Fletch! I went as quickly as I could to reception where I could now see Fletch. He was talking to a woman. She was wearing scrubs so must be a doctor but I didn't know her, nor did I recognise her.  
"Fletch…" I said quietly, He turned around to see me.  
"Anna. Are you ok?" He asked, pulling me into a hug.  
"I'm fine." I replied.  
I looked at the woman Fletch was talking to with a puzzled look. I was still trying to work out if I knew her.  
"Oh, Right. Anna, I would like you to meet Connie Beauchamp." He said.  
"Hello." She said sweetly.  
"Hi…" I replied hesitantly. A little bit nervous as I didn't know her.  
"How's Summer?" I asked, turning back to Fletch.  
"She's doing ok. I'll check on her if you want. Wait here with Connie for a minute, ok?£ He said before walking off. I looked at Connie.  
"So…how do you know Fletch?" She asked.  
"He's my uncle. I live with him, along with my little sister."  
"Oh, may I ask why?" She said.  
"My mum died in a house fire…" I said quietly.  
"Oh…and your dad." He questioned.  
"He's alive. I just don't know where he is." I replied.  
There was an awkward silence.  
"So, where's your sister now?" She asked.  
"In the staffroom. I should probably go and check on her." I spoke, smiling and walking (limping) back to the staffroom.  
I opened the door to see Livvy sat there on her phone. She heard the door open and a huge smile formed on her face when she saw that I was ok.  
"Anna!" She yelled, running up to me and giving me a massive hug.  
"Hey…" I said, thrown back by her hug. I was not expecting this, I thought to myself.  
I sat down on the sofa with her when I realised that rather a lot of blood had soaked through my bandage on my foot already.  
"Livvy, could you go to reception and ask either Noel or Louise to get Fletch?" I asked. Livvy nodded and headed out of the room.

**[Livvy's P.O.V]**

"Louise! Where's my uncle?" I yelled, running over to the desk.  
"He's busy at the moment. Is it urgent?" She asked.  
"Anna needs him!" I answered.  
"I could come and help her…?" A woman said.  
"Who are you?" I questioned.  
"Connie Beauchamp. I've met your sister already. She's a very sweet girl." She said.  
"Ok." I said hesitantly, leading the way back to the staffroom. When we walked in, Anna looked a little bit scared but her face changed when she looked up to see us.

**[Anna's P.O.V]**

I was worried about the blood. It shouldn't have soaked through that quickly, should it?  
The door to the staffroom opened and I turned around to see Livvy with Connie who came straight over to me and knelt down beside me.  
"What's wrong?" She asked.  
I looked down at my foot and she directed her eyes there.  
"The blood's soaked through already. The bandage has only been on about an hour." I explained.  
"Ok. How did you injure it in the first place?" She questioned.  
"I was in the school when it collapsed." I said.  
"The school collapse…" She murmured to herself, realising what I was on about.  
"Right, let's get you to cubicles and I'll check your foot. Can you walk?" She asked.  
"Yeah…" I replied, standing up. We went to cubicles and I lay on the bed with my feet up. Livvy stood next to me and was watching Connie like a hawk. Connie took the bandage off and assessed the gash on my foot.  
"I think it may have opened more than it already was." She explained.  
I just nodded and let her do what she had to do. She cleaned up the gash and re-dressed it, bandaging it up for extra protection. Fletch then noticed and immediately came over.  
"Are you ok?" He asked worryingly.  
"I'm fine." I reassured him, giving him a hug and then pulling Livvy in to join us.  
Connie explained to Fletch what had happened before letting me and Livvy go back to the staffroom to rest while Fletch finished his shift.  
By the time Fletch had finished his shift I was knackered and had nearly fallen asleep so Fletch carried me to the car. We went home and Livvy went straight upstairs to bed as she was so tired. Not even hunger was going to stop her from sleeping. I lay on the sofa and slept while Fletch made me tea. Once we had eaten I went to bed for a peaceful and relaxing night.


	13. Chapter 13

**[Livvy's P.O.V]**

I am so happy it is finally Easter. No school and no stress. I can just relax. Me and Fletch are going out shopping today as Anna's birthday is in two weeks! She's going to be 15. I'm rather scared about growing up. It means that I have to go through puberty and become mature. I'd rather stay as a kid forever but I know I can't…and to be honest, I don't think Fletch would want to have to deal with a kid forever. We got up at 8am and got ready in our own time. Anna had dance at 10:30. While I got ready for our shopping trip and Anna got her dance bag ready and makeup on, Fletch nipped to boots to get Anna an ankle support as she has an all day dance rehearsal today. When Fletch got back, he gave Anna the ankle support and she disappeared upstairs to grab her things. By the time we were all ready it was 10am and were ready 15 minutes early as it only took 10 minutes to get to Anna's dance.

When Anna arrived at dance she went in and stretched with her team. Fletch and I had gone in with her. I was watching her warm-up while Fletch went to speak to Anna's coach Tiffany (or Tiff as everyone called her) to let her know about what had happened with the school collapse. He explained that Anna had a stress fracture and bruising to the ankle and foot and should be fine so long as she was careful on it. He also explained about Summer and what happened to her. She was recovering but wouldn't be in dance for at least a month. Fletch and I were just about to leave when Anna stopped us.  
"What were you talking about to Coach Tiff?" She questioned. I went and sat down as I wasn't needed in the conversation.  
It wasn't long until Anna went back to dancing and me and Fletch made our way back to the car ready to go shopping.

**[Anna's P.O.V]**

We had been dancing for about 2 hour's non-stop and were taking our break when Coach Tiff called me over. I went over straight away and she took me to her office.  
"Take a seat." She said, sitting down on the opposite side of the desk.  
"Am I in trouble?" I asked curiously.  
"No. I just wanted to know how you're doing?" She questioned.  
"With the dance?" I asked, rather confused about what she wanted me to say.  
"I mean, how is your foot doing? Does it hurt at all?" She confirmed sweetly. I suddenly realised what she meant now.  
"Oh, I see. Well, it aches a little but it's fine." I answered.  
"Ok. Well…if it hurts I want you to tell me straight away ok. We don't want you over doing it and I don't want you injured and unable to dance. We have nationals in 4 months and you're the strongest dancer on the team." She explained.  
"Ok." I said in agreement.  
"Also, I just wanted to know. Does your sister do dance?" She asked.  
"She used to do Cheerleading. She's a great tumbler but she quit about 2 months ago." I explained. Tiffany thought for a moment.  
"If you like, I could do some private tumbling with her. If she's good, I'll put her on the team. What do you think?" She questioned.  
"I think it's a great idea!" I answered.

**[Fletch's P.O.V]**

Me and Livvy had got everything we needed so went back home to put the shopping in before heading to the hospital as I had been called in to do an extra shift.  
Livvy grabbed the things she wanted to take to amuse herself and text Anna to tell her to meet us at the hospital.  
I grabbed what I needed and we headed out of the door again.  
When we arrived I left Livvy in the staffroom and started my shift.

**[Anna's P.O.V]**

When I finished dance I looked at my phone to see a message from Livvy telling me to walk to the hospital as Fletch was called in for an extra shift. Before I left, Coach Tiff reminded me to talk to Livvy and Fletch about Livvy having private tumbling classes. Tiffany has decided that I can be her assistant and show Livvy how to do certain moves properly if she can't do them.  
When I arrived at the hospital I went straight to the staffroom where I knew Livvy would be, but she wasn't, so I ventured to reception to ask Noel if he knew.  
"Noel, do you know where Livvy is?" I questioned.  
"She's in cubicles helping Sam." He replied.  
"Thanks." I said, before heading off to find her.

I found Livvy helping Sam in cubicle 5. I cleared my throat so they knew I was there and they both turned around to face me.  
"Livvy, can I borrow you for a minute?" I asked. Livvy looked to Sam who nodded and she followed me back to the staffroom. I sat her on the sofa before telling her about what Tiff had said.  
"How would you like private tumbling classes?" I said cheerfully.  
"I'd love them. But who would run it?" She questioned.  
"Coach Tiff…and I would be her assistant. So…what do you think?" I asked again.  
She nodded joyfully.  
When spent the rest of our time chatting, gossiping and laughing until Fletch's shift was finished and we all headed home.

**Sorry it's quite short but I am busy with revision at the moment but still wanted to get the next chapter up :)  
Thank you to all of the reviews and idea's as I really appreciate them. If you have any idea's don't hesitate to PM me as I love to hear them :D**

**Rachel xx **


	14. Chapter 14

**[Anna's P.O.V]**

The next morning, Livvy was still in bed as her school had teacher training but I still had to go to school. It was going to be my first day back since the school collapse and before I left for school, I took the opportunity to talk to Fletch about Livvy doing private tumbling classes.  
"Fletch…can I talk to you?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen and sat at the breakfast bar.  
"Sure! What it is you want to talk about?" He questioned, taking a seat next to me.  
"Coach Tiff and I were talking yesterday about Livvy and I explained how she's a good tumbler…and then Tiffany had an idea that Livvy could have private tumbling classes with her and that I could assist. What do you think?" I said innocently.  
"I think it's a great idea. But I don't want Livvy to do it unless that's what she wants." He explained.  
"I spoke to Livvy yesterday and she likes the sound of the idea." I replied smiling.  
"Then I don't see why not. When's her first class going to be?" He questioned.  
"Um…I'm not sure but I'll ask Tiff tonight when I go to dance tomorrow." I answered. Fletch nodded and started making some breakfast for Livvy.  
"Could you go and get her up." He pleaded. I nodded, heading out of the room and up the stairs towards Livvy's room. I opened her door quietly to see her curled up in her bed, sound asleep.  
"Livvy…" I said quietly as I shook her gently.  
"Anna…?" she whispered groggily, opening her eyes to see me perched on the edge of her bed.  
"Morning Sleepy." I laughed, pushing her hair out of her face. I couldn't help but notice that her forehead was rather hot but just assumed it was because she had over heated herself in her duvet.  
"Time to get up. Fletch is making you some breakfast." I said, lifting her off the bed.  
"I'm tired…" She complained.  
"Well I'll piggy back you to the sofa. But then I have to go to school, ok?" I said. She nodded. She jumped onto my back and we went downstairs. I put her on the sofa and turned the TV on for her before going into the kitchen and saying goodbye to Fletch before heading off to school.  
"Bye!" I shouted as I closed the front door. I took me 15 minutes to walk to school and when I arrived I went straight to my form room where I found my friend Lottie.  
"Any news on Summer?" She questioned. I just shrugged. I hadn't spoken to Fletch about that day as in my mind, it still haunted me and he didn't tell me anything as he was most likely scared of what my reaction would be.  
"Well, I hope she comes back soon." She said. I nodded and sat down next to her. Lottie could see that I didn't really want to talk about what had happened. She wasn't at school that day and it was lucky too. She realised I found the subject uncomfortable so changed the subject.  
"Looking forward to Ethics?" She questioned.  
"Yeah, do you know what we're doing?" I asked. Ethics was my strongest subject and am working at an A* and I've only been in Year 10 for 4 months.  
"I think we're talking about different views and theories of the creation of the world and looking into the Genesis story…" She said, unsure herself.  
"I hope we do. That's one of my favourite topics to discuss."  
"Same here." She replied.

The day went really quick and the end of the day went really quickly. I was coming out of the gates and saw Fletch's car but was pushed into the wall by Jayden and Tara. I didn't fight back as they were with a group of boys in Year 11. Fletch got out of the car shouting at them.  
"What's your problem!? She hasn't done anything to you!" He yelled.  
"Do I look like I care what you think?" One of the boys said laughing.  
"What are you going to do about it?" Another boy said, pinning him to the ground. The other boy kicked him in the side of the knee with a massive force. Fletch yelped out in pain and the group ran off. I pulled myself off of the ground and over to Fletch.  
"Fletch!" I shouted, running over to him.  
He was on the floor holding his knee in pain. I got my phone out and was going to call an ambulance but Fletch stopped me.  
"What's the point? The hospital is only round the corner. It's a 5 minute walk." He said, fighting the pain.  
"You can't walk! Look at you!" I yelled.  
"Listen, just help me up and help me get there." He pleaded. I sighed before agreeing. I helped him to his feet and we slowly made our way to the hospital.

**Apologises for this chapter being short. I have been rather busy this evening but wanted to update so wrote a short chapter. I am on my Easter Holidays now so will be able to update more often and wrote longer chapters. Please keep reviewing and if you have any ideas, I love hearing them! :)**

**Rachel xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**[Anna's P.O.V]**

"Come on Fletch. We're nearly there." I said out of breath. I kept trying to keep him upright but the pain must be really intense if he won't make a 100% effort to walk.  
"Anna…please, you need to slow down." He pleaded, still fighting back the pain.  
"You need medical attention. I'm not slowing down. Look, I can see the hospital entrance from here. It will only be another 3-ish minutes of torture." I said, trying to make him feel better. He sighed before trying his best to walk.  
When we arrived at the hospital Fletch stopped me outside.  
"You know I'll have to tell them the truth." Fletch said, looking at me in the eyes.  
"But if they find out I'm getting bullied…and that you tried to help me, they'll think I'm weak." I explained, feeling my life crumbling inside of me.  
"They won't. They aren't the judging type." He reassured me. I took a deep breath and we slowly walked in.  
"I need some help!" I shouted as we walked in. I carried on helping Fletch stand until Ash came running over to help me and took Fletch from me as he was rather heavy for me to keep held upright. Ash was about to take him to cubicles when he threw up and then passed out on the floor.  
"Fletch!" I yelled. I wanted to help him but I knew I wasn't allowed. Sam came over and pulled me into a hug.  
"Sam, take Anna to the staffroom. I'll come and ask her some questions in a bit." Ash said sternly. I looked at Sam who nodded at Ash before guiding me to the staffroom.  
She sat me on the sofa and got me a glass of water.  
"This is all my fault…" I sighed, putting my hands in my head.  
"It's not." Sam said, walking over to where I was sat.  
"Thanks." I said as she passed it to me. I drunk it all in one gulp.  
"So…are you going to tell me what happened?" Sam asked, taking a seat next to me. I looked away.  
"Anna…you can talk to. You know that right?" She said softly.  
"You'll just judge me…" I said, standing up and going over to the sink so I could refill the glass.  
"Part of my job is to help people. Not to judge them." She answered.  
"Well…" I started before looking at her. She gave me a reassuring smile so I decided to continue. "I was being…" I paused for a minute. "What am I saying…it was Jayden and Tara. They pushed me against the wall on the way out of school and let's just say, Fletch got involved and it didn't end well." I said hesitantly.  
"Why would I judge you on that?" Sam asked sweetly.  
"Because you'd think I'm weak! That I can't stand up to my own bullies! There are many reasons why you could judge me!" I shouted. Before Sam had a chance to reply, Ash walked in and I immediately turned my attention to him.  
"How is he?" I asked worryingly.  
"He's…doing fine." Ash explained.  
"You hesitated. Has something happened?" I questioned.  
Sam and Ash looked at each other.  
"What aren't telling me!?" I said, getting a little impatient.  
" Listen…I need to know what happened." He said. I looked down and sighed.  
"He was attacked by **MY** bullies!" I spoke loudly and clearly.  
Ash looked like he was about to speak but Noel came in and interrupted.  
" Sorry to interrupt." Noel apologised sweetly.  
"It's ok" Ash replied.  
"Anna…there are some people in reception who want to see you." Noel said.  
"Ok. I'll be there in a minute."  
He smiled and walked out. I turned to Sam and then to Ash.  
"May I be excused?" I asked sweetly.  
Ash and Sam both nodded and let me go. I walked out of the staffroom and over to reception but froze before I reached the people who wanted to see me. I saw who they were and slowly backed away, heading back to the staffroom. I ran in, not caring that Sam and Ash were still in there and hid behind the sofa.  
"Anna?" I could hear Sam say. The footsteps were getting closer to me so I put my hands on my ears.  
I felt someone pull me up into a hug. I noticed it was Sam and clung onto her.  
"What's wrong?" She asked, wiping the tear stains from my cheeks were I had been crying while sat in the corner.  
"They're here!" I said scarcely.  
"Who are?" She questioned.  
"Jayden, Tara and the boys they were with earlier. They're all here! And they want to see me!" I shouted.  
"You need to stand up to them." Sam said encouragingly.  
"But what if they do something?!" I said, worrying about what could happen if I face them.  
"They won't do anything. I'll be with you the whole time, and so will Ash…ok?" She said reassuring me. I looked to Ash who nodded in agreement with what Sam said. I took a deep breath and opened the staffroom door. I walked over to reception with my head held high.  
"What do you want?" I said firmly.  
"We wanted to check your old man was alright didn't we." One of the boys said in a rather patronising way.  
"Ok, let's get this straight. One, he is not my old man. He is the best Uncle ever…and two. Why the hell would you guys care. You were the ones who put him in hospital in the first place. Also…please don't patronise me." I said, raising my voice.  
"I see you have the same attitude as your uncle." Jayden said.  
"I see you have the same mouth as your mum." I replied. They all looked at me shocked.  
"Why you little...!" Tara said, slapping me across the face. Sam and Ash tried to intervene but I stopped them. I neede to prove, whether anyone thought it or not, that I'm not weak!  
"How dare you talk about Jayden's mum like that. At least she has a mum, unlike you!" Tara yelled.  
"Ok, I have had it with all of you! You all think you're **SO** cool but in actual fact you're a load of pathetic little idiots who think the only thing worth it in life is to ruin others lives!" I shouted.  
They all looked at me.  
"Look, you ruin my life. I mean…I hate it half the time but I stay strong. All because of my mum. She told me, whatever happens in life…I have to stay strong. You lot probably take advantage of everything you have in your life. I cherish it. I have my uncle and now I have my little sister. So carry on treating me the way you do if you want, but you will NEVER take away my hope!" I said before walking out of the hospital to get fresh air. I sat down outside and put my head in my hands. I did it! I thought to myself.  
"Hey…" I heard someone say quietly. I looked up to see Tara.  
"Um…hi." I replied hesitantly. She took a seat next to me.  
"I'm sorry for everything I've done. I only did it because I've been bullied before and…I just wanted to be on the powerful end." She said.  
"But you know how it feels…so why do it to someone else?" I questioned.  
She shrugged.  
"Well, I guess we're even." I said, letting out a smile.  
"Guess we are. Listen, I need to go. See you at school tomorrow." She said, smiling and walking off.  
I went back into the hospital where I got a massive hug from both Sam and Ash.  
"Well Done!" Ash said, ruffling my hair.  
"Thanks" I replied cheerfully.  
"I told you that you would be able to stand up to them." Sam said sweetly.  
"I guess I was able to. Listen, what's the time? Only…I have to be at dance for 6" I explained.  
Ash looked at his watch.  
"It's 4:45" Ash said.  
"Ok. So I can still make it." I said.  
"Listen…Fletch will be in hospital tonight so I've been told that I need to look after you." Sam said.  
"What about Livvy? Where is she?" I questioned.  
"She's staying at a friend's tonight." Sam answered.  
"Ok…so, could you take me to dance?" I asked innocently. Sam nodded and gave me a smile.  
"Sure." She said.  
We hugged before I let her finish her shift. During her shift I got ready for dance and once she had finished we made our way to dance.

Once it had finished we made our way to Sam's where we were both greeted by Tom.  
"Hey Anna!" He said, pulling me into a hug.  
"Hey." I replied.  
We ate our dinner not long later before sitting down to watch a movie and then going to bed. It was a chaotic afternoon and a bed was the thing I needed most.


	16. Chapter 16

**[Sam's P.O.V]**

I woke up to my phone's messaging noise. I looked at it to see Fletch had messaged me. I pulled up the message which read:

_**Hey, thank you for having Anna. She has an all day dance rehearsal today which starts at 10. Please could you take her?**_

I replied saying I would be happy to take her before going to wake up her up. Of course I would take Anna. Anything to help a friend in need. I am also desperate to see Anna's amazing dancing as it has been described to me.  
I went into the spare room to see her curled up in the duvet on the bed.  
"Anna?" I said, shaking her lightly. She didn't wake up.  
"Anna…You have dance today and I have to take you." I said again, trying to get her out of bed.  
She groaned and sat up.  
"Come on sleepy head. Dance starts in an hour." I said, before leaving her to get ready.  
I went downstairs to make her some breakfast. I put some toast on the table and a glass of orange juice.  
She came in and gulped down the juice. She took on bite of toast before leaving the table and grabbing her dance bag.  
"Anna, you need to eat. You have a day of dance and need the energy." I said, coming into the hallway to see her putting her shoes on.  
"Not hungry. Come on, I don't want to be late." She said, trying to avoid what I had said.  
I grabbed the car keys and headed to Starlight Dance Studio's where Anna has dance class.

When we arrived, Anna jumped out and headed in to warm up. I went over to her before I left.  
"Are you ok to walk to the hospital later or do you want me to pick you up?" I asked.  
"I'll walk." She said simply, before going back over to her team and practising.

When I arrived at the hospital I went straight to CDU to see Fletch before starting my shift. He saw me the moment I entered the room.  
"Did you get Anna to dance?" Were the first words he said.  
"Yeah, though something's not right with her." I said.  
"What do you mean?" He asked, sitting himself more upright.  
"She didn't want breakfast, didn't talk barely a word…she didn't really want to do anything if I' honest." I explained.  
"I'll talk to her." He said.  
"Ok, well she's walking here after dance so I'll send her straight up to you." I announced. He smiled and thanked me. I headed back down to the E.D to see Anna stood in reception.  
"Anna? What are you doing here?" I asked shocked. She was suppose to be at dance.  
"Fight broke out. My friend Lottie was hurt so I came with her." She said quietly.  
"Anna, can you come with me for a minute?" I asked. She sighed before slowly nodding and following me through to the staffroom.  
"What's on your mind?" I questioned. It was obvious something was bothering the girl. Anna looked away.  
"Whatever it is, I can help you." I tried to reassure her. She turned back to me.  
"You think you can help me…? No-one can help me! Because it's all up here!" She yelled, pointing at her head.  
"I can help. What's up here are your thoughts and feelings. They can be dealt with." I replied softly.  
She shook her head.  
"No…what's up here, **can't** be 'dealt' with." She replied bluntly.  
"Anna…I know you have had it tough the past few months but you need to move on."  
"Don't you think I've tried! So many times, I have told myself I need to move on, that I need to forget the past. Now Livvy lives with us, I look at her everyday and I see my mum and dad! I just wish it would stop! I just wish everything would stop!" She yelled, before running back to her friend.  
I sat down on the sofa and threw my head into my hands. _What do I do? _I thought to myself. I had a 5 minute breather before heading back to work until my shift ended. I also went to see Zoe about doing overtime as I had the time to do it and needed the extra cash.  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Zoe asked, looking at me concerned.  
I nodded. "I have the time and need the money." I said in reply.  
"Ok…then I want you to continue working until 10pm and then I'd like you to start at 9am tomorrow, ok?" She asked, writing it down herself.  
"Thank you Zoe. I appreciate it." I replied, before walking out and heading back to work.

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating in a few days. I have been rather busy and also have another two fanfic's I'm writing as well.  
I have decided, to relieve the pressure of getting chapter's completed and uploaded, that I will update my Casualty Fanfiction's every Sunday.  
Thank you for the reviews I am getting as I love reading them.  
If you have any idea's let me know as I want to use them in the next few chapters. I use everyone's ideas so please tell me any you have! :)**

**By the way…I found out earlier that FLETCH IS LEAVING CASUALTY! He is going to star in Holby City instead.  
Even though this is happening I am going to continue with this FanFiction. :)**

**Rachel xx **


	17. Chapter 17

_WARNING! CONTAINS SELF HARM! _

**[The Next Day]**

**[12:40pm]**

**[Basically, Fletch was sent home last night rather late and Anna stayed at a friend's…as did Livvy. Sam hasn't spoken to Fletch about Anna and what she said to her yet. It's a school day and the girls took their uniform to their friends so they could go to school from there.]**

**[3****rd**** Person P.O.V]**

Fletch woke up and looked at the time. He decided to text Anna to tell her to pick Livvy up from school and then walk to the hospital as he was having an appointment for his leg. He had dislocated the kneecap rather badly and had it put back in place and now has to go and check its healing fine.  
**[**_Italics = Fletch_|_**Italics Bold = Anna**_**]**

_Anna, I need you to pick Livvy up from school and then I want you two to walk to the hospital._

_**K. How r u? xx **_

_I'm fine. I was discharged last night but am having an appointment later to check my knee is fine._

_**K. Gtg. Xx**_

_See you later._

Wow! Teenagers really don't say much when it comes to texting. It's either a really long message or a really short message.

**[Anna's P.O.V]**

Lunch had just finished and the bell had gone so I made my way to Math. I hated it every time I had to go in that room as it reminded me of when Tara and Jayden kept aggravating me. I took a deep breath before walking in and sitting down.  
As the lesson went on she had put lots of different pieces of work on the board for us to complete. We had 30 minutes left of the lesson and I had just been sat at the desk, staring into thin air for the whole lesson. When I snapped back to reality I could see Miss Ellis looking at me strangely before coming over to me. She looked down at my book to see I'd done nothing and then gave me a disapproving look.  
"Anna, can you wait outside the classroom a minute. I need to speak to you!" She said firmly.  
I dragged myself outside and leant against the wall. Miss Ellis joined me a few moments later.  
"What's going on with you Ellie? You haven't done any work. You seem rather 'not with it'. Are you alright?" She asked, looking at me concerned.  
"Fine. Why wouldn't I be?" I replied simply, not making eye contact.  
"I know you Anna. This isn't you. I can help you." She said, putting her hand on my shoulder for reassurance. I pulled away.  
"I wish everyone would stop saying they can help me, because they can't! No-one can help me!" I said. I stormed into the classroom, packed up my things and ran off down the corridor. I ran out of reception, not caring that they were calling me back and legged it. I went to Livvy's school and made up a lie saying my Uncle's in hospital and that we need to go, (Technically he is in hospital in some sorts so it wasn't really a lie). I managed to get her out of school and she followed me to the E.D. I was silent the whole way and was walking rather fast so she was finding it hard to keep up. We got there and I demanded that she went to the staffroom while I handled something. I walked over to reception and waited in line which didn't take too long.

"Anna. What a nice surprise. Though, aren't you meant to be at school?" Noel asked.  
"Where's my uncle?" I questioned.  
"He's having his appointment at the moment." He said.  
I stormed off from the desk and through the corridor. I was walking back to the staffroom by passing cubicles and saw an empty one. I snuck in and frantically looked around it for something when a shiny item caught my attention in the corner of my eye. A scalpel! I snuck out of cubicles and went down to the basement. I found a quiet room with no-one around and went inside. I sat myself on the floor in the corner. My emotions were constantly building up inside of me and the anger grew. Tears were flowing down my cheeks and I couldn't help myself. I dug the blade into my skin and drew it along my arm. I could feel the pain but didn't care. I let out all of my anger on my arm, through the blade. Once I pulled it away, my arm was bleeding rather a lot and felt rather light headed at the sight of it. I pulled myself up and threw the scalpel on the floor. I rolled my sleeve down and headed back towards the staffroom.

I reached the staffroom and opened the door to see Fletch and Sam. Livvy was gone so I expected they wanted to talk in private. Most probably about me.  
I walked in but stopped when they turned to me.  
"Anna!?" Fletch yelled, happy to see me.  
My head felt really heavy as I could feel the blood building up on my arm.  
"Anna? Why is there blood soaking through your shirt?" Sam asked, looking at me concerned.  
I didn't reply.  
The room started spinning and my vision blurred over. I could see myself fall to the floor and see Sam jump up and run over to me but my world went black before she got to me.

**Hey Guys! So, like I promised…I would update on Sunday. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry if any of you found the Self Harm part distressing.  
This will all become clear why she is having such a hard time soon.  
Keep the reviews coming!**

**Rachel xx **


	18. Chapter 18

**[Fletch's P.O.V]**

Me and Sam were chatting about Anna. I was rather worried when Sam told me that she said that what was wrong with her was all in her head. I didn't know what to think. I want to help her in any way I can but from what I've heard it didn't sound as though she wanted to accept help from anyone.  
Just as Sam finished explaining everything Anna walked into the room. Her skin was pale, her forehead was sweaty and the sleeve of her shirt on her right arm was soaked in blood.  
"Anna!?" I yelled, happy to see her.  
She really didn't look good and looked liked see was about to pass out.  
"Anna? Why is there blood soaking through your shirt?" Sam asked, looking at Anna with a concerned look.  
She didn't reply.  
Anna looked really dizzy and started to sway a bit before she hit the ground. Sam jumped up and run over to her but she was already unconscious.  
"Anna? Anna, can you hear me?" Sam said, slowly shaking her. She pulled up the sleeve of Anna's shirt slowly to reveal a massive cut going the full length of her lower arm. She had lost a lot of blood.  
"Fletch…I hate to break it to you…but I think she did this herself…" Sam said hesitantly.  
I stood there not knowing what to think. I was frozen on the spot. Why would she do this to herself?  
I quickly snapped out of the moment when I heard Sam calling my name. I ran over and picked up Anna before we headed out of the staffroom and through to resus.

I placed her on the bed carefully before stepping back as I knew I wasn't allowed to treat her and didn't want to get into trouble with Zoe who had just walked in.  
"Sam, what have we got?" She asked, coming over to see Anna on the bed.  
"This is Anna, 14 years old. Deep laceration to the lower right arm. She's lost a lot of blood and has been unconscious for about 4 minutes now." Sam clarified. She turned to me before continuing.  
"…Suspected self harm…" Sam sighed.  
Zoe instantly looked up at me with a 'What the hell happened?' face before turning back to Sam.  
"Right, let's get a litre of oneg, U's and E's, LFT's, can we cross-match 8 units of blood and get an I line please." Zoe announced. Sam nodded and got on with the requests.  
Zoe then turned to me.  
"Fletch, you may want to set up an appointment for Anna with a counsellor because it's clear that something is bothering her and whatever it is, it's having a bad effect on her meaning she's not coping." Zoe said as sweetly as possible.  
I just nodded.

**[3 hours later – Anna's P.O.V]**

I woke up to a bright light hitting my eyes and blinding me. My vision was still rather blurry and my arm hurt like hell but I still didn't regret what I did.  
As my vision repaired itself I looked around to see Zoe stood at the end of my bed reading my notes. She put the clipboard on the end of my bed when she realised I was awake and leant against the end rails.  
"Why?" Were the only words Zoe said.  
I couldn't give in to her.  
"I don't know what you're talking about…" I said simply.  
"Oh, you know very well what I'm talking about. You're a confident, talented, smart girl with lots going for herself. So why do what you did?" She said, trying to break me.  
I turned my head away so I wasn't making eye contact with her.  
"Well?" She asked.  
I simply shrugged and continued to look away.  
"Fine…" She said, walking out of the room.  
I breathed a heavy sigh of relief once she left and leant my head back against my pillow. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep but I heard the doors opened. I opened my eyes and turned to see Sam coming over to me.  
I sighed before turning away. I didn't want to talk to anyone.  
She was just there in silence and I was starting to wonder why she hadn't said anything. Maybe she had left the room when I didn't notice. I turned my head to see her stood there staring at me. Ok…so she hadn't left the room. She was just waiting for me to pay attention to her.  
"What!?" I asked bluntly.  
"Nothing…" She replied.  
"You're staring at me so it must be something!" I spoke firmly.  
"It's just…I know how you feel." Sam said, with no expression whatsoever on her face.  
"How would you know?" I questioned sharply.  
She didn't reply, just pulled up her sleeves to reveal a load of scars on her arms. I didn't say a word, just stared at them.  
"I did this while I was in the army." She explained.  
"Why?" I asked, slightly curious as to why a talented and amazing doctor like Sam would self harm.  
"Because I did some things I regretted. Made mistakes that 'apparently' anyone could have made…" She said. She had a few tears in her eyes now.  
"Look…I just want to know why a young girl like you, with so much life still yet to live, would self harm?" Sam said.  
"Well?" She asked.  
I took a deep breath before answering.  
"I…I…" I just couldn't get the words out of my mouth.  
"Take your time." Sam said, giving me a little smile.  
"I couldn't take it anymore…" I declared.  
"What couldn't you take anymore?" She asked.  
I was starting to get annoyed with all of the questions I was being asked.  
"Everything!" I yelled.  
"…Any specific things…?" She asked.  
Seriously! I yell at her and she can clearly see that I'm pissed off, so what does she do? Carry on!  
"NO!" I screamed. That was a lie. There were specific things but she didn't need to know those things. No-one did. All she needed to do was to get lost!  
"Just leave me alone!" I screamed.  
At that moment Zoe came in. Probably after hearing me yelling and screaming.  
"Sam, take a break." She said simply.  
Sam walked out and Zoe followed.

**[Zoe's P.O.V]**

"Well…?" I asked.  
"She just said everything and freaked out when I asked her if it was something specific. There's something she's not telling us." Sam said.  
"I think there's a lot of thing's she's not telling us." I declared, before walking off to find Fletch.

I found him in the staffroom with Livvy. I think he was explaining that Anna was injured and upset.  
I coughed slightly so he knew that I was there.  
He turned around, as did Livvy to see me stood there.  
"Did you phone them?" I asked simply. I didn't want to go into detail as Livvy was in the room but it didn't matter anyway as Fletch knew what I meant.  
"Yeah. They said they can have an appointment with her whenever she's ready." Fletch explained.  
"Ok." I said.  
"How is she?" Fletch asked.  
I came and sat next to Fletch so I could whisper to him what had just happened and how Anna was physically and mentally. When I had finished talking there was a moment of silence before we were interrupted by Sam.  
"Um…you guys may want to come to resus…like, now!" She said with a matter of urgency.  
We quickly followed her in there to see Robyn trying to stop a bleed on her arm.  
"She didn't do it again. Please tell me she didn't." Fletch asked.  
"No, she didn't luckily. But she pulled out her IV line." Sam explained.

**[Fletch's P.O.V]**

"Why Anna?" I asked. I didn't know what to do...or say. She never usually opens up to me so I knew asking her was a long shot.  
"I'm sorry…" She mumbled.  
"It's ok." I said. I went over to her bedside and slowly put my hand on hers. She embraced it and pulled it to her chest.  
"Listen…" I started, getting her attention. She looked at me, waiting for me to continue.  
"I got an appointment for you with a counsellor…" I said hesitantly. Her face dropped.  
"What…?" She asked, rather shocked.  
"You need help Anna." Was all I could say.  
She sighed.  
"Isn't there anything else we could try?" She asked in desperation.  
"Yes. We can put you on anti-depressants." I said. Her face lifted a bit.  
"Do that then." She answered.  
"Ok, I will. But at least have one appointment with the councillor. It's best to get things out of your mind. It's useless bottling things up." I explained.  
Anna sat there in silence for a minute before looking back up at me.  
"Fine…" She said hesitantly.  
"Good girl!" I replied, before pulling her into a hug.

**Hey Guys! I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. I'm going to write the next one now and upload it later on today.  
I just want to thank everyone who has viewed my stories.  
I have many different people from the: UK (where I live), USA, Ireland, Australia, Isle of Man, China, Cyprus and India. Thank You all sooooo much!**

**How will Anna's appointment with the councillor go? Well, guess what…I don't know either so please give me idea's as I have none write now.**

**Rachel xx **


	19. Chapter 19

**[Anna's P.O.V]**

I woke up and looked to my right. I glared out of the window to see it was dark. I looked to my left to see Fletch slumped in the chair next to me. He too had been asleep but I could tell he was waking up. He was fidgeting about in the chair, probably because I pulled my hand out of his.  
"Hi…" He said, rubbing his eyes so he was more awake.  
"Hi." I replied quietly.  
"Sleep well?" He asked.  
"Yes…" I said simply.  
"You alright?" He questioned, looking at me with a concerned look.  
"Fine…just fed up of being trapped in this bed." I answered.  
"You can go home today. Though, before we leave you'll need that meeting with your councillor." Fletch reminded me. I sighed.  
"Look…it will really help." He added.  
"I know it probably will. I just, feel uncomfortable talking to a stranger about my problems." I explained, turning my head away from him and looking down towards the bed.  
"It will be fine Anna." He reassured me, putting his hand on my shoulder. "They aren't there to judge you. They're there to help you." He explained.  
I just nodded.

2 hours later Fletch walked out of the room and a few minutes later there was a knock at the door. I didn't answer, just kept waiting, hoping they would go away.  
I heard the door squeak open and stared at the head which peered round. It was a middle aged women with short brown hair.  
"Hi. I'm your councillor." She said.  
I just stared at her. She walked over to me and sat in the chair next to me.  
"My name's Mandy." She introduced herself, holding out her hand so I could shake it. I looked at her hand, before looking at her and then directing my eyes to the bed.  
"So…do you want to just talk to me. Tell me anything you want." She said, trying to get the session started. I simply shrugged.  
"You can say anything." She added, trying to make me feel less nervous. Not that I was…that much. I really just wanted to get lost. But then I registered what we said. I can say anything.  
"I want you to get lost and leave me alone!" I yelled, looking up at her.  
"So that's one of your problems…ok…" She said, rather cautiously. She was desperate to get somewhere with this.  
"Ok…well, why don't you tell me what happened. Why you did that to your arm?" She said, looking at the bandages on my arm.  
The little-! How dare she ask it that sharply. She makes it sound as though she doesn't care. To be honest she probably doesn't. I'd love to punch her in the face right now! My fist was already and pumped to hit her right on the cheek/nose.

**Hey guys! So, like I said…I would upload another chapter. I know it's short and that's because I have been writing 4 different fanfiction's all day.  
I am also co-writing a Fanfiction called: '3 words I love you' with ShawneeSmithIsMyIdol.  
It's about Lithan.**

**What do you think will happen next? I need you guys to decide that and tell me so PM, review or tweet me (xRachelBrowniex) if you have any idea's!  
Rachel :) xx **


	20. Chapter 20

**[Mandy's P.O.V]**

I suddenly realised what I said sounded a little harsh and I could see that by her reaction.  
"Sorry. I didn't mean it to come across in that way. Would you feel more comfortable if I told you my story?" I asked.  
She stayed silent for a minute before looking at me and nodding.  
"Well…when I was about your age, I was bullied at school for my looks, I was classed as a 'geek'. I didn't have any friends and hated life. It also didn't help that my parents divorced and my mum started dating another man who hated me and I hated him. I felt like the world hated me so I started self harming, fell into depression, tried to commit suicide but failed as my mum found me. Basically, I gave up on life…but look at me now. The only memories I have left from all of that are my scars and they help remind me every day that I need to stay strong." I spoke softly and slowly so she could understand me.  
"Can…I-your…see your scars?" Anna asked cautiously.

I nodded and pulled up my sleeves for her. I had several scar marks along both my arms.  
"Do you regret it?" She asked.  
"Yes. Do you?"  
"…Yes…" She whispered.  
"Then why did you do it in the first place?" I asked.  
"I don't know…because I was angry and sad. It just felt right…" She stammered.  
"Are you going to do it again?" I questioned. I really felt as though we were getting somewhere now.  
She shook her head.  
"No…" She said, speaking up and sounding brave.  
"Good." I replied.

We chatted for a little while longer until the session was over.  
"I'll see you tomorrow." I said, picking up my things.  
"Ok." She said, giving me a smile before I walked out.

**Hey Guys! So…I know this is a short chapter but I have several reasons why.  
1. This is supposed to be short as it's showing the meeting with Mandy. Nothing more, nothing less.  
2. None of you have given me any idea's so I don't know what to write.  
3. I was at my friends all weekend so really haven't had the chance.**

**There is also another reason but I'd rather not say. If you really want to know, PM me and I'll tell you.**

**Please give me your idea's if you have any as I'm updating this FanFic on Sunday and if I don't have any idea's…I won't be able to.  
If you want the story to go a certain way and you're sat there saying, this should happen…or why couldn't you have done that? Tell Me! (Because I'm not physic – though that would be kind of cool) I use everyone's ideas. And I give people credit for their ideas.  
Love the support! Keep it up!**

**Rachel :) xx**


End file.
